The Young boy and the unkown intintey
by SabreSmasher
Summary: Lucas the Boy from Nowhere and his best friend and partner Mewtwo take on a new adventure together in the world of smash this is also my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful morning outside the smash mansion and it seems a familiar face has just woken up and why the face is Lucas the boy from Nowhere who returned for my smashing with his old friends

Lucas slowly gets up and yawns stretching scratching his back.

I wonder what's going on today?

Next to Lucas was a black Mewtwo with a white tail he is Lucas's trusty partner and best friend who startled him

Your awake already?

Lucas jumps in fright

Mewtwo! Don't scare me like that…

What I never knew you could be startled like that you should hurry and get ready peach made a big breakfast for everyone

Ok I'll be out in a sec

Mewtwo then floats out the door as he waits he sees a Mii with brown skin Black spikey hair no eye brows standard mii eyes and mostley where'd the biker mii outfit in blue and that Mii's name is Tyler a special fighter since he's known as "the player" walk down the hallway

Hey Mewtwo whats up?

Nothing much Tyler im waiting for Lucas to get ready

Oh I see the breakfast well I'll see you at the dining room

Tyler then rushes down stairs

Mewtwo hears the door open and sees Lucas in his normal outfit

Alright i'm ready lets go

Both Lucas and Mewtwo goes down stairs as they reach the kitchen they see Roy,Cloud and Tyler helping Peach with somethings

Wow they must be really busy

Lucas, we should get to the dining room

Ok!

Both of them head for the dining room as they enter the room they see all the other smashers having a great time Lucas decides to sit next to his buddies Ness and Sonic where Mewtwo Follows to sit in between Lucas and Link

Hey guys whats up

Nothing much Sonic was telling me about Eggmans schemes again

And that egg head never knows when to give up

Ha ha! From how fat he is maybe he can make an evil scheme to lose some wait

All 3 start laughing in joy Mewtwo starts having a conversation with Link and Corrin

Hey Mewtwo I have a question I wanna know….what type of species are you?

Corrin….my species is unkown I was created after the fabled pokemon named Mew

Yep which was the whole reason why they put experiments on him

Oh I see

Hey Link whats that smell

Peach and Tyler then walks into the room

Alright everyone

Breakfast is served

After a long and tasty breakfast Lucas then leaves the room along with Mewtwo

What next?

Well that's up to you

Well I have a match against sheik at the battlefield today

Well I wish you luck Lucas

Thanks Mewtwo


	2. chapter 2

As Lucas got ready for the next match in the tournament he was encountered by Ike

Oh hey Ike what's up?

Lucas, I know your pretty excited for your next bout with Sheik but trust me she is not one to mess around with she's quick and gives you no time to breath hears some friendly advise don't make yourself open when recovering she might distrupt it

W-wow I never knew my match up against Sheik would be so dangerous

Just keep moving and don't make yourself open

Ike then walks out of Lucas's room Lucas starts to sweat a little and gulps

Maybe I should start thinking of a plan…

Later at the tournament as the announcer was speaking Lucas was acting a little nervous

What's wrong Lucas? Samus asked

I just don't know I alredy beat you in the last round you were really close but now Sheik? I have a feeling I might lose….

Don't be so afraid

Yes indeed master don't let her get to you if Ness can find a way to defeat her so can you

Thanks you guys its our turn now

Lucas then hops onto his walking coffee table and heads his trophy plate Sheik teleports to her trophy plate as well

3!...

2!...

1!...

GO!

Lucas dashes after Sheik and Goes for a dash attack Sheik perfect blocks grabs him and goes for a combo Lucas tries again this time he throws a pk fire into PSI magnet then forward air Sheik then uses bouncing fish then charges her needles Lucas gets a bit worried he knows those needles are dangerous so he tries a pk freeze and hits Sheik she breaks out right as Lucas was gonna hit his up smash she then grabs him and throws him and then CLASH! Lucas Spiked Sheik off the stage but she also threw all of her needles into Lucas's leg

GAME!

Yes I won!

You did well Lucas

Sheik transforms back to Zelda

Oh my Lucas your leg

Lucas starts strutting he could barely stand blood started to come out

Oh no! I thought you could take the needles

Everyone else starts surrounding Lucas rolling around on the ground howling in pain tears in his eyes Mewtwo Quickly picks him up and checks out his leg

Is he gonna be ok? Tyler asks

I don't think so the needles penetrated his nerves

Everyone was shocked while peach was freaking out Mario got into his docter outfit and took Lucas to the nursery room Lucas was being cared for

Later….

Lucas slowly woke up to find Mewtwo, Zelda, Ness, Pikachu on Ness's head, Sonic,Roy,Robin,Peach,Tyler and Samus over at his bed and his leg heavily bandaged

w-what happened

Your leg got pierced

Im so glad your ok dude

Peach hugs Lucas in tears of joy

Don't scare me like that ever again Lucas!

Lucas…

Yeah Mewtwo?

Your strong and powerful but im your partner, your best friends there's no way some injury keep us apart

Lucas pounces Mewtwo hugging him

I know we will never be pulled apart

Mewtwo gets a little shocked at this point but has memories of when Lucas found and saved him at the laboratory tears flow down his face and slowly hugs back the other smashers watch in happiness and joy some of them were even crying from how sweet they were


End file.
